


In Another's Eyes

by rowofstars



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode: s01e02 The End of the World, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-29
Updated: 2009-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-18 09:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4701095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowofstars/pseuds/rowofstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the week 1 prompt at <a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://writerinatardis.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://writerinatardis.livejournal.com/">writerinatardis</a>, which was "first time."</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Another's Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to [](http://anepidemic.livejournal.com/profile)[anepidemic](http://anepidemic.livejournal.com/) for her beta work and advice on this, my first foray into last author standing challenges.

The Tardis comes to rest with its customary shake and thud. The Doctor stands by the console, smile in place, grateful for a softer than normal landing. Even his faithful ship knows it’s time to be impressive. He motions with his hand towards the door in a ‘ladies first’ sort of way.

Rose looks anxiously from the door to the Doctor and back. She masks her nervousness with excited questions that he doesn’t answer. He motions insistently with his hand again. She stares at him for a moment, giddy smile fading into hesitation, tongue still pushing adorably against her teeth. The mystery wins and she makes her way down the Tardis ramp, step by diffident step.

He waits impatiently, forcing himself to give her these few first moments alone in a strange new world. Deciding ten seconds is enough time alone, he finally exits the Tardis. He finds her halfway down the steps, surveying the room. She gives him a bored look he knows will soon change. Taking out his sonic screwdriver, he points it at a small control panel next to the door and turns around quickly so he can see the exact moment it happens.

The screen begins to lower as Rose comes down from the last step. Her eyes widen as the window is exposed, showing her the full floor to ceiling view of the Earth and sun.

As is his usual custom, the Doctor takes the steps casually, coming to a stop beside her. His folded arms and level expression says he’s seen it all before. Except that’s not true. He’s been to the end of the Earth six times before, but he’s never seen it like this, not with these eyes. This is the first time he will see it through her eyes, and it thrills him like nothing else.

After giving her ample time to take in the view, his speech begins. He’s never taken any of his companions to watch the death of their own planet. It always seemed a bit too traumatic. The new ones are always so easily impressed and even more easily scared. Something about Rose Tyler though, leads him to believe that may not be the case. Autons and the Nestene Conscious shook her, but she didn’t run screaming and she never backed down. She even saved his life.

He watches as she looks from the vista of space to him and back again. He can tell she’s trying to take it all in at once, but he knows from experience it’s not as easy as it might seem. He’s just wrapping up his sales pitch when he glances at his watch. Right on time, he pauses for added dramatic effect.

In an instant, the sun expands sending bursts of flame and gas cascading out in all directions. Luminous rings of solar radiation skim over the gravity shield, protecting the Earth so it can die on schedule. The blinding light fades, casting a warm, golden glow over the room.

The Doctor turns to Rose and in the simplest, most direct way possible, welcomes her to the end of the world. He’s smiling and terribly pleased with himself on the inside. On the outside he’s the quintessential calm, cool Time Lord. There’s a gentle nudge with a question in the back of his mind. _Yes I am so impressive, thank you_ , he replies.

She stands completely still, breath shallow, brown eyes impossibly wide and sparkling. Her mouth hangs open in astonishment.

And there it is.

The look he’s been waiting for. The look that says her world just turned upside down and everything she’s ever thought she understood about the universe is falling out of her pockets. He takes it all in, every detail of her beautiful face from the arch of her eyebrows to the way her hair falls softly over her left eye.

This is it. Sure, there will be other firsts if she wants to keep traveling with him, but none of them will ever be as special. Her life has been forever changed, even if she never sets foot on an alien planet or another time outside of her own. She’s gained membership into a very exclusive club.

She's a companion of the Doctor now, and he's sure she is already one of the best.


End file.
